Guardian Angel
by iloveromance
Summary: Relieved that Daphne arrived safely back at Frasier's after being lost and stranded, Niles can't seem to rid himself of the need to take care of her, no matter what sacrifices he has to make. Continuation of Kristen3's "Lost and Found"


**A/N: This is a continuation of Kristen3's wonderful story _Lost and Found_. As always all comments and reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Niles stood in the hallway outside of Daphne's room, unable to believe what he had just heard. The words she'd spoken were barely a whisper, but he'd heard them just the same. And he couldn't help but wonder if they weren't meant for his ears. She'd whispered his name... His _name_! And just the idea of it was spellbinding.

As quietly as possible, he pushed her bedroom door open, just enough to bring her into view. Although he had intended on leaving, she looked so beautiful that he couldn't tear himself away.

He watched her sleeping peacefully and he fought the urge to enter her room and sit at her bedside, stroking her beautiful silky hair. Instead he kissed his fingers and blew on them gently, as though sending the kiss floating through the air.

It was what some might think of as a silly gesture, but it something that his mother had done when he and Frasier were small boys. And he'd always loved the feeling that it brought him.

When he noticed that Daphne began to stir, he closed the door, not wanting to wake her. She'd been through such an ordeal and his heart ached, remembering how distraught she'd been when she'd come home from shopping. She must have been terrified, getting lost and then having to walk a mile to the nearest bus stop. No wonder she'd been trembling so when she'd gotten off of the elevator.  
As she collapsed in his arms, the tears dampening his suit, he found it hard to let go.

Now he sat in the living room, quietly drinking his sherry. He knew he should go home, for Daphne was bound to stay asleep for quite some time. But something made him stay. Even though he knew she was safe, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

He poured another glass of sherry and returned to the sofa, pondering what he should do. Deep down he knew the answer, but it did little to ease his mind. He should go home where he belonged. But what was the point? Maris was in Europe and even though he was still married to him, he wasn't sure if he really loved her. It was hard to love someone who was constantly making him feel inferior.

With a sigh he drank his sherry and poured himself another. He tried to will himself to leave, but the thought of being in that cold, unfriendly mansion all alone was unbearable. And speaking of being alone...

Frasier was taking an awfully long time to work on whatever it was he was working on. Perhaps his ego needed adjusting.

It was a cruel thought but his older brother deserved it. The idea that Frasier didn't seem the least bit concerned about Daphne's whereabouts burned Niles' insides.  
He looked at his watch, alarmed at how late it had become and he wondered where his father was. But then he remembered Frasier saying that their father was on a fishing trip. But it still didn't solve the mystery of why Frasier was working so hard on a weekend. Perhaps it was just a cover for the fact that Frasier didn't have a date.

Another cruel thought, but it served him right!

Niles loved his brother dearly but the man could be completely insufferable! How dare he put his fame before the well being of such an angel?

Suddenly he wished he'd come over earlier, and perhaps he could have accompanied her on her shopping trip. If only he'd known. His heart ached, thinking of her scared and alone but the fact that she was brave enough to find her way back home-on a bus of all things-truly amazed him.

It was getting later and later and he still hadn't decided what he should do. But then it dawned on him. Since he didn't have anywhere to go, it was only logical.

Careful not to disturb his brother, he crept to the hall closet and retrieved a pillow and blanket, carrying them into the living room. Once he was settled he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Frasier was sure to be annoyed when he realized that Niles had invited himself to spend the night but he'd face that wrath in the morning.

When morning finally came Niles was so deep in slumber that he didn't notice the gentle hand on his arm. But it was the sweet voice that brought him to the present. He slowly opened his eyes to find his angel smiling at him, and he sat up at once.

"Daphne..."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Dr. Crane. I was just going to start the coffee and I was surprised to find you here. Are you all right?"

He sighed deeply and swung his feet to the floor. "I'm fine. I was just leaving."

She regarded him curiously. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here? I mean, I always love your company of course, but..."

He swallowed hard and looked away. And to his surprise she gently reached for his hand. "Oh, Dr. Crane I'm so sorry! I didn't realize! Mrs. Crane threw you out again, didn't she?"

"Actually Daphne, I-."

She hugged him warmly and rubbed his back. "I know it hurts. And no matter what your brother says, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you, Daphne .That's very kind of you, but-."

"It's all right. We can talk later. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll just let you go back to sleep. It is rather early."

"Daphne, wait..."

"Yes?"

"I appreciate your kindness and caring as always but actually I'm not here because of Maris. I'm here because of you."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Me?"

"Well... Yes. I was so worried about you last night and I couldn't bear to leave knowing that you had been so frightened."

She swallowed hard. "I-I can't believe this. Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you."

She sniffled as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Wordlessly she sat beside him and took him into her arms, trailing kisses across his neck.

"You didn't. I just..."

"What is it?"

"I wish I had known you were here on the sofa... hours ago, I mean. I-I woke up a few times and the reason I'm up now is because I couldn't go back to sleep. I just keep thinking about what happened to me last night. I was so scared, Dr Crane! There I was walking in the dark with no way to get home! And then when I finally got to the bus stop there were the most awful looking people waiting in line! By the time I got back here I was so tired and worn out that I could hardly keep me eyes open! But what if something had happened to me? What if-."

When her voice broke and she began to sob, Niles took her into his arms and held her close.

"It's all right. You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you." He whispered as she clung to him; her body trembling. After a long moment she let go. "I'm sorry for carrying on like this."

Niles smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry." He whispered. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Well... if you'd like to go back to sleep, I can wake you in a little while." Daphne said, stroking his cheek.

"Actually, Daphne... I'd feel better if you weren't alone."

Her eyes moved toward her bedroom and then back to him. "That's sweet of you to say and if you'd like, you're welcome to stay in my room. I mean... if you don't mind sleeping on the floor. Or I can take the floor and you can take the bed."

"There's plenty of room on the sofa."

"Right... Well, I'll just go back to me room and-."

"Daphne, that's not what I meant."

She looked at him incredulous. "Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne, I hope you know that I would never take advantage of you in any way. I just meant... There's plenty of room here... if you want to share."

Finally she smiled. "I'd like that."

He made room for her and she snuggled against him, kissing his lips before drifting off to sleep almost instantly. The gesture made his heart beat faster and he melted against her as he draped his arm around her shoulders, taking a moment to kiss her hair.

"Sweet dreams my angel."

In her sleep, she sighed and moved closer. "I love you too, Niles."

**THE END**


End file.
